A Bullet Full Of Passion
by xXAlixXx
Summary: As we ran i looked at him. I could see the sweat rolling down Ellis's neck as he strained to keep running on, I could tell it would soon be the end. My last words my name is Alixia... and welcome to Zombie World. OC/Ellis/OC GIVE IT A CHANCE R


Chapter -LY SHIT!

We ran with him. The beautiful face known as Ellis. His Tennessee accent made every situation fell happy. WRONG! What we were running from was to dangerous to let my crush get in the way. I turn, running backwards to shoot as many zombies in the head that I could. "Shit! I'm out" I yelled loudly over the screaming crowd of zombies.

"Everyone in the safe house!" Erin yelled as we ran as fast as we could. Brandon was pulling me along. I had a twisted ankle so I needed help keeping up with everyone. But as always, just as we got to the safe house, Ellis had to be a dumb ass and stay outside to shoot all the zombies, one problem, there seemed to be an unlimited supply. "Ellis! Get your ass in here!" Erin yelled as she pulled on the collar of his shirt with a tight grip.

"Nooo, I wanna shoot 'em! Lemme go! Come on darlin!" Ellis yelled, shooting his gun to the best aim he could maintain as Erin pulled him into the safe house, shutting the door. We all sat down in a circle to rest. Ellis was to my left, Brandon to my right, and Erin was across from me. "Whoa! Boy was that fuuuun! I feel all pumped and shit!" Ellis screamed as he was still jacked up on the case of adrenalin we gave him to save his ass.

"Ellis…..dude….calm the fuck down" Brandon said looking at his bestfriend Ellis as if he was insane. I giggled and Ellis looked at me cutely.

"Awwww man, I 'member when I met you, I 'member that so clearly." Ellis said as he pointed at me then put his index and thumb on his chin and just sat there looking at the ceiling in silence.

"ummm Ellis… are you gonna tell the story?"Erin asked quietly as we all waited for Ellis to suddenly start.

"Oh! What! Sorry… I thought you guys were gonna tell me to shut up… anyway on with the story!" Ellis looked at all of us happily then took breath and begun.

(HEY! Heads up! All of Ellis's stories are in bold! So anytime you see bold letters it's Ellis rambling on about something stupid)

**"Once upon a time I was sittin on a dark secluded roof top, innocently blowing the heads off zombies. My friends Couch, Rochelle, and Nick had died of infection and I was all alone, when suddenly heard the sound of a shotgun and dyin zombies. I grabbed my Scopey~thingy and looked out to see a girl being cornered by them sons a bitches! Well she was way to pretty to let die! So I hopped in my truck and drove as fast as I could to save her. I thought that if I saved her she would owe me her shotgun or something! When I got to her she was backed into a wall and she was crying. She had a smoker pulling her to her death which is when I stepped on it! Running over that Stupid bitches tongue setting the pretty lady free. She got into my truck and hugged me tight. It wasn't the reward I expected but it was 10 times better! I remember she had beautiful Emerald eyes. She looked at me and she said-" **I cut him off and finished his sentence for him, also finishing the story.

"Hi. My name is Lixxy… nice truck." I looked into his eyes as we both blushed. We leaned a little closer to each other and Erin Coughed loudly to get our attention.

"Well ummmm how about when you met me Ellis?" Erin asked as she looked at him and smiled.

"oh! I will NEVER forget that ha-ha!" Ellis laughed as he began another story.

** "Lixxy and I were in the truck as Brandon was waiting for me back at the safe house. He didn't know I had such a pretty lady comin with me. We were driving when we heard a roar! It was a tank! I jumped out of my truck to kill the son of a bitch but before I could get so much as a shot in, it fell to the ground. Suddenly a girl crawled out from under the monster, blood on her face and rips on her pants. She was… beautiful! I looked at her and smiled… and she pointed her gun to my head! I remember she said: "hands up… I'll take that truck" well… it ended up she got into my truck with Lixxy and I and we had a loooong talk. We were friends and we went to the safe house! The end!**

"Um Ellis… I think u left out the part where I kicked your ass." Erin laughed as Ellis blushed

"Hey! Shut up! I… I was goin easy on you since you're a girl and all. I let you kick my ass to make you feel better." Ellis explained in a calm yet embarrassed voice. He glanced at me and smiled his cute little smile. I couldn't help but giggle then blush as we looked into each other's eyes. My crush on Ellis was getting to strong to be just a crush, and I could tell Ellis knew I had a giant crush on him because when he would talk to me… he would look down or look away. He almost never looked me in the eye like he was now. Suddenly Ellis looked away, just as I suspected he would do.

"Well… Ellis what about how you met me…" Brandon whispered, smiling at Ellis.

"Oh… sweetheart. No one cares about you!" Ellis exclaimed as he fell over laughing.

"well darlin' nobody likes your stories." Brandon said, imitating Ellis's voice almost perfectly. Brandon wasn't a redneck and he wasn't from the country but he still did a pretty good accent. I loved the way him and Ellis would play fight, they have known each other since birth according to Ellis. They got along pretty well as long as they have eaten food in the past couple of hours and they fight pretty well as long as they have ammo or a chainsaw. Ellis like the machete but Brandon likes the chainsaw both of them use both but not very often. Brandon is always the one who heals us and helps us up… Ellis is always the dumb ass who has to try and be the hero. It gets very annoying at times… but cute at others.

"So what do we do now?" Erin asked, looking at me, then Brandon, but never at Ellis.

"Well… I do not know right now darlin'… we could hang out here for a while. You know, rest up for our next big run through of zombies." Ellis smiled at Erin but she didn't bother even looking at him. She was to busy looking at the map, finding a path to the next safe house. She was our route planner, Brandon was our medic. I was the sniper/ammunition scout, and Ellis was the last resort fighter. In other words… Erin: the brains. Brandon: the health. Ellis: the brawn. And Me: the scavenger. Together we made the perfect team. Each of us specialized in a different skill and weapon, we also held different things, I used the automatic shotgun, the frying pan, and held the pills, Erin used the sub machine gun, the katana, and she held the adrenaline, Brandon used the Pistol, the chainsaw, and he held the life packs, and Ellis used the twin barrel shotgun, the machete, and he held the pipe bombs. We each had our own jobs to do. Of course it took us a while to do it right, we got it done eventually… though… I think it was a bad idea giving Ellis the pipe bombs.

"So when we gonna get out of this place?" Ellis asked as he got up and looked out the second door in the safe house, the one we were gonna go through when we leave.

"Well Ellis… sweetie… we were hoping to stay here for the night." I whispered quietly. He turned to me with a horrified look on his face. I got up and walked to him. "Ellis… are you ok Hun?" he didn't answer at first but he suddenly swallowed and looked at me with a calmed expression.

"I….I…. I think I need to lay down… will you please take me upstairs to the bed… I feel weak." He whispered, leaning his head on my shoulder as I took his arm around my shoulders and lead him up the stairs slowly. I could hear Brandon snicker as we walked away. I sat Ellis on a chair as I put sheets, blankets, and pillows on the bed. It was cold so I made sure Ellis had plenty of blankets. He came up from behind me, hugging his arms around my waist. "Thank you… but you don't need to waste this much time on me Darlin' I'll be fine for sure." He snickered and lied down onto the bed, getting snuggled under the warm covers. All I could do was smile, he was just so cute as he smiled and took off his hat, placing it at the foot of the bed. He shut his eyes and I leaned down, kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes wide and put his hand on his cheek softly as the blush began to set in, turning his cheeks a deep red. I walked down the stairs and sat in my place with Brandon and Erin.

"He likes you." Brandon said in an emotionless tone, staring straight into my eyes. I widened my eye from shock and almost fell over.

"w-what! No he doesn't. Ellis and I are only friends Brandon, nothing is going on." I could tell this was gonna turn into an argument so I mentally prepared myself for the yelling… but to my surprise, Brandon was calm.

"Just because you don't have those kinds of feelings for Ellis doesn't mean it's the same for him, I've known him my whole life. I can tell when he likes a girl as a friend, when he has the tiniest crush on them, or when he has a giant crush on them. He likes you a lot…" Brandon explained quietly, Erin nodded as she got up.

"Well I'm going to bed." Erin yawned as she hugged me and Brandon then headed upstairs. I looked at Brandon.

"You're wrong about Ellis. He doesn't like me…" I whispered as Brandon and I walked upstairs to go to bed, we stopped talking when we got into the room upstairs. We were on bunk beds, both on the walls across from each other. Brandon crawled onto Ellis's top bunk as I crawled onto Erin's top bunk. I looked over to see Ellis's eye looking at me then quickly looking away, shutting slowly. Everything faded to black and I fell into a deep sleep


End file.
